triotalefandomcom-20200215-history
Cube
|soul = Determination |hp = 20 |atk = 1(+100 for L96A1, +75 for AR15/50, +50 for makeshift scythe) |def = 1(+26 Temmie Armor) |lv = 1 |exp = 1/20 |check = Has a slight look of fear in his eyes. Kind and won't stand for fighting unless it's a life/death situation |items = Soda, Pie, AR15/50, L96A1 with attachments, backpack, dog residue }} }} Overview Cube's just a regular person that has.. interesting connections in science and business alike. He usually can be found in Triotale or other AUs, but has a section of a mini-dimension called The Room, found by Brannon somehow. = History = Backstory 11/12/1X (-17): Cube is born. Not much to say about this. 9/10/1X(-13) Cube goes to school. He’s immediately really god damn smart, and he usually is the introvert in the corner in school. He gets pitied by the teachers until he “bribes” them by making auto email checkers. Sometime in between: Zach moves from California to Maryland. His house was next to Cube’s. He and Cube become good friends, despite Cube being 4 years younger, but still in the same grade as Zach. 9/10/X(-8) Cube is scouted in Hope’s Peak Academy for his introverted traits and programming skills. He graduates from hope’s Peak with flying colors and is renowned for hacking into mainframes and infiltrating databases. 9/10/1X(-4) Cube gets into his senior year in college, despite only being 16. He gets ridiculed and tormented by all the other seniors, until one month, they start to be friends with him and Zach. Cube also is given a sharp spork to be used in emergency self-defence. Apparently his parents don’t trust him with knives. 11/12/1X(-4) Cube and Zach are dared to go in an alleyway and figure out the percentage of suspicious people to normal people. Zach takes the dare, but Cube is anxious and decides to go with. Zach and Cube get seperated, and Cube gets mugged at gunpoint. Zach finds Cube, but then the robber decides to chokehold Cube and point the gun at him. A student that was in the crowd when they got dared decided to walk in and check what was going on. Cube decides to take out his spork and cut the robber’s neck. The robber releases Cube, but in the reaction, shoots him in the shoulder blade. Cube then lies on the ground, trying to act dead. Zach, however, disarms the robber and unloads the gun. The robber runs away, still bleeding not heavily. Cube regrets that he didn’t cut deeper into the robber’s neck. Zach helps Cube up and brings him to the nearest hospital. 12/13/1X(-4) Cube is in the hospital, still recovering from his gunshot to the left shoulder blade. Meanwhile, at his school, Zach remembers that the robber had a slit in his neck, and is watching out for any person with that. Turns out his senses were right, as a kid by the name of Henry, Zach’s friend, had a similar cut in the neck. Zach tries desperately to confirm that it wasn’t him, but, sadly, it was. 4/5/1X(-3) After Zach’s recognition, Henry is put on trial and sent to jail for attempted murder, and dies in prison. Cube is quite depressed, even though he still doesn’t know that Henry was the one to shoot his shoulder blade. He vows never to trust friends of friends, no matter what the circumstance. note: This reason is also why it took a lot of time for Cube to trust Six. The time before 4/5/1X and 9/22/1X: Cube’s parents work on a SOUL power project, which is controversial to many other people. They almost get assassinated twice, and Cube helps too, even though he doesn’t even have a doctorates yet. Cube finds out a flaw in the tests that could have killed off most of the staff and is regarded as a hero by the scientific community. Also, a renowned detective gives Cube his most remembered advice. “If you internally think that something’s wrong or suspicious, then doubt it anyways. It won’t hurt to be overly cautious.” (This’s what sparks Cube’s “X to doubt” passive) 9/23/1X Cube graduates from high school and gets a Doctorate’s at the age of 16. He’s quite glad that he did this. He gets a letter from Hope’s Peak and him and his parents celebrate. He puts his acceptance letter, his notebook, and his physics textbook(with a notebook with his parents’ work inside...) in his backpack. But, a bomb goes off and Cube and his parents die in the explosion/fire. 9/23/1X(in triotale. Cross! Has a different internal time.) Cross!Sans wanted someone to test if he can make bodies for humans and or Monsters without a body, and recovers Cube’s SOUL for testing. Trio!Cube then is reborn, and questions everything. He has his memories wiped and preset to a good enough excuse, then thrown back into TrioTale. Cube’s backpack is fireproof (But not Explosion Proof. Only the fire got to the backpack, not the initial explosion.), and he still has the scars from the bullet to the shoulder blade. Cube grabs his backpack and runs to Mount Ebott. ??/??/?? (before 9/231X) Dimensional terrorists decide to bomb specific areas in specific dimensions to prevent normal humans to get the science necessary to cross dimensions. They plant a bomb in TrioTale’s SOUL research center and Cube’s house. They explode, as planned. 10/30/1X Now Cross!Sans has to test it out on Monsters. Cube’s experiment went fine, so he decides to test it on Trio!Asriel and Trio!Chara to see what happened.(editor’s note: The original plan for Cross!Sans to OVERWRITE bodies for Cube and Asriel went well, but he thought it would be suspicious if only Asriel comes back. Trio!Chara is reborn to delay suspicion.) It goes well actually, and with Cube teleporting out of his consciousness, Cross!Sans decides to take Cube’s corpse, puts Trio!Chara there, and puts trio!Asriel in a closet. A New Beginning = Powers = Windblades insert info about power here 2nd power insert info about power here = Relationships = 1st relationship insert info about relationship here 2nd relationship insert info about relationship here 3rd relationship insert info about relationship here = References = Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Determination Category:Stub